


I Hate That I Love You

by stxrllord (klarkgriffin_dor)



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hope you enjoy, I don't know I suck, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkgriffin_dor/pseuds/stxrllord
Summary: This is just pure sin. Please be gentle





	I Hate That I Love You

Cheryl was in love, it wasn't a new concept to the red haired Vixen. On the contrary, she was rather accustomed to the emotion actually, as well as the pain of lost. It really was a wonder how she could open herself up again to this serpent, no, this woman. She knew she'd be hurt eventually it always happened that way. But she had Toni now and she planned on taking full advantage of that fact. The woman in question was currently kicked back in one of the ornate chairs that decorated the lounge, her feet kicked up onto a rather expensive table that she seemingly gave no care to ruining and a beer bottle resting precariously against the chair arm. She was so...unrefined. Crude, really. But she couldn't help herself. The way she looked at her, touched her, the way she teased her without a care in the world even though Cheryl could destroy her within mere moments. And yet still Toni was as rough and callous with her as ever, only needing a few soft words in her favor to calm the beastly rage that was her anger.  
Coming into the room Cheryl's lips automatically fell into a displeased frown at the sight of her. She had just bought that table, had it flown in from Italy. It was nearly as old as the house it was located in and her dirt clad boots were doing nothing but scratching it's surface. "Antoinette, if you insist on sitting in such an uncivilized manner at least remove your boots before I am forced to remove your legs." Toni merely chuckled, finishing off her bottle whilst shuffling her feet and causing the table to groan.  
"Relax princess, it's not like you can't have another one within a matter of moments." Giving her an alluring smirk she patted her thigh, "Now come here and brighten that gloom. Such a beauty shouldn't be frowning now." Letting out a huff Cheryl merely glanced down at her nails as if uninterested. "I do not consort with savages, serpent." she let out with disinterest, glaring at her only to break out in a grin as Toni reached forward and tugged her into her awaiting arms. She grinned again kissing Cheryl hard, keeping the pace slow only pulling away once Toni's urge had been satisfied and left her wanting more. The pad of her thumb was gentle against Cheryl's bottom lip as her eyes slowly slid open, pressing forward to suck it's tip affectionately. The feelings she gave her could be simply overwhelming at times, leaving the usually composed Blossom feeling as if she were just a mere schoolgirl with a crush, not a woman who'd weathered a tempest of a life. "You really are beautiful, Cher." She muttered softly, her tone void of any of the earlier sass as she studied the porcelain skinned temptress that brought forth such a strong sense of yearning.  
Her smile was shy moving in and capturing plush lips, petite hands sliding up under her dark colored crop top up and over contracting muscles. Toni's own hands slid to her hips to hold her gently, as if it would take merely a squeeze to break her. As if she might destroy what was hidden underneath those expensive brands Cheryl was ever obsessing over. But as always it only took mere moments before the desire began to take hold. The never ending sexual desire of people their age, ebbing over as hands became almost frantic, lips hard and brutal already bruising at the abuse. Toni's grip tightened pulling her hard into her own chest causing a gasp to fall from Cheryl's mouth, moaning as she scratched at a taught torso cruelly receiving a groan and husked 'fuck'.  
Toni's pupils were dilated, deep pants falling from slightly parted lips as she was all but yanked up and pressed harshly against the nearby wall, Cheryl pressing hard into her in only seconds. Toni loved how vicious she could be even during sex, it was always such a rush as if Toni were out storming the streets on her bike. Cheryl's lips were unrelenting on her, but Toni was not to be out done hands moving down to grab at her thighs yanking her up and onto herself. Pleased when her long legs wrapped firmly, possessively around Toni's waist as her lips teased against her neck and the tops of her breasts, teeth scraping dangerously. A low moan fell from the Vixen's lips hand moving to tangle long, nimble fingers into already disheveled hair. Gripping it painfully and yanking the Toni's head back for another bruising kiss as she carried her upstairs.  
Catching herself as Toni slammed her onto the springy mattress Cheryl resembled a feral animal as she snarled in displeasure at the loss of contact. "Undress now less I get bored of your teasing manner and find someone truly capable of pleasing me." she shot out like venom, that irritating smirk gracing her lips returning as Toni teasingly began to unbutton her shirt. Body heaving with each deep breath the only sign of Toni's true need for urgency, hands moving to begin on her jeans only to have their positions flipped and her pants practically ripped from her completely making Toni chuckle. "I'm tired of fucking waiting ChaCha, so I advise you not try my patience any longer."  
Crawling dangerously over her, Cheryl bit down on the top of her breast as if marking Toni as her property, pleased with the sound of pleasured anguish that burst forward only to whimper uncharacteristically as Toni pulled her to her own command, silky red locks held tight in her fist before flipping them again. Grinding roughly down her reward a desperate moan for more. Sitting up over her Toni's hands scrambled for the zipper of the red heads dress, yanking it down and throwing the offensive material across the room before ravishing the newly exposed skin with too rough fingers and wicked lips. Cheryl left mewling and writhing beneath her.  
When Toni finally entered her (she had nearly had to choke the action from the pink haired woman) and the seemingly fragile girl beneath her could only moan. Voice growing with every thrust as the bed squeaked with the rocking motion, her breasts bouncing at the action. She was perfect, ethereal. Her legs wrapped around her again, gaze intense as she drew Toni further into her, her free hand gripping the old head board. Muscles flexing deliciously as she continued to ram into her, the sounds coming from those plush lips unworldly as Cheryl came closer and closer to her bliss nails biting into Toni's forearms for support. Finally it was too much and with a primal moan Cheryl met her orgasm, walls clenching around her fingers. Toni didn't let up, hips thrusting hard bringing the red head to her second crest, the girl's moans turning raspy with over use as she neared ever closer. There was a soft thudding that gave way to a bang, the pink haired woman's actions causing the antique bed frame to rock into the wall behind. Giving a moments warning Toni curled her fingers causing Cheryl to fall undone, all but screaming the other girl's name.  
Flopping next to her the bed groaned angrily in protest as it smacked against the already damaged wall. "So, still thinking about finding someone else, Bombshell?" Toni panted out cockily only to get a hand smacked against her bicep. "Shut up and hold me. I wish to rest before we go again." With that Cheryl was gathered into her arms, touches once again gentle as she watched the angelic girl drift off soundly. Toni's last words to her soft, though she knew she would hear them. "I'm in love with you too."


End file.
